


queen frostine and the origin of quiet hours

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Group chat, message board shenanigans, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt "text/letter fic + everybody knows." Selections from the Tempest message board.





	queen frostine and the origin of quiet hours

**Author's Note:**

> This one's the main reason I've been crossposting the Tumblr prompts; the formatting on this on Tumblr was dismal. But it looks better here! Anyway, I love the Tempest message board so much. I always want more from this pack of chaotic nerds.

**Angaran Word of the Day**  
Haalana (HAAH-la-nah): a fortunate mistake. Such as flying blindly through the Scourge and somehow managing to land on a planet without killing anyone.  
\- Jaal  
> Thanks, Jaal. – Ryder  
>> You are welcome, Ryder. – Jaal  
>>> I thought it went well. – Kallo  
>>>> It was pretty badass. – Liam

 **Board Game Night?**  
I got copies of Monopoly, Clue, and Candy Land. Volunteering Liam’s room because he’s got a couch.  
\- Vetra  
> Hey! – Liam  
>> That’s fine, actually. I vote for Candy Land. – Liam  
>>> NOT Monopoly. – Peebee  
>>>> Agreed. – Ryder

 **Re: the Frostine Incident**  
On this ship her name is Queen Frostine and if you don’t like it you can leave.  
\- Ryder  
> Abuse of power! – Liam  
>> Liam, are you threatening mutiny? – Jaal  
>>> Not unless you’re planning to back me up. – Liam  
>>>> Queen Frostine sounds better. – Jaal  
>>>>> Noooooo – Liam  
>>>>>> YESSSSS – Ryder

 **Who Has My Screwdriver**  
Return it or else.  
\- Gil  
> Apologies, I borrowed it to fix my gun. Ryder is returning it to you now. – Jaal  
>> You’re alright, Jaal. Ryder, though…you’re on my list. – Gil  
>>> Why does Jaal get off? – Ryder  
>>>> He’s cute. – Gil  
>>>>> Fair. – Ryder

 **Angaran Word of the Day**  
Jarelesa (jah-reh-LESS-uh): a light in the sky, such as a star, moon, or other cosmic phenomena. Often used as a term of endearment.  
\- Jaal  
> Wow. – Vetra  
>> That escalated quickly. – Gil  
>>> Did I say something wrong? – Jaal  
>>>> No, it’s sweet. – Cora  
>>>>> It is sweet! – Ryder  
>>>>>> Uh huh. – Vetra

 **It’s Gonna Take a Lot**  
TO DRAG ME AWAYYYYY FROM YOUUUU  
\- Ryder  
> THERE’S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MOOOORE COULD EVER DOOOOOO – Liam  
>> I BLESS THE RAAAAAINS DOWN IN AAAAAAFRICAAAAAAA – Peebee  
>>> Is this a spiritual Milky Way ritual? – Jaal  
>>>> Yes - Ryder

 **Revenge of Board Game Night**  
We are NOT playing Candy Land again but we can give Clue a whirl.  
\- Vetra  
> Would a variant of Candy Land be more agreeable? Ryder mentioned one that sounded exciting. – Jaal  
>> That is not a group activity, Jaal. – Ryder  
>>> …I’m trying to think of something you could be talking about OTHER than Strip Candy Land, which is not a thing. Please do not make it a thing. – Liam  
>>>> RIP Liam’s childhood. – Peebee

 **Quiet Hours**  
In the interest of everyone getting sufficient amounts of sleep, I’d like to suggest mandatory quiet hours between 20:00 and 06:00 each night.  
\- Lexi  
> That means you, Jaal and Ryder. – Drack  
>> what – Ryder  
>>> I think you know what. – Lexi  
>>>> HAVE QUIETER SEX. You’re welcome, everyone. – Peebee  
>>>>> I hate all of you – Ryder  
>>>>>> Except Jaal. – Peebee  
>>>>>>> I will make an effort to respect quiet hours and ensure Ryder does the same. – Jaal  
>>>>>>>> JAAL – Ryder

 **Angaran Word of the Day**  
Unipaara (ooh-nee-PAHR-uh): something that is well-known, or known to a large group of people.  
\- Jaal  
> Ooh, self-burn! – Peebee  
>> ♥ - Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at verhexen/avelakjar!


End file.
